America
by All Anime Freak
Summary: Osaka, Sakaki, Yomi, Tomo, Nyamo, and Yukari all are going to America to visit Chiyo and have fun enjoying American culture. As they are in America for a limited time, they try to have as much fun as possible. Each chapter is a different story.
1. To America!

Okay, this is my first fanfic. I'm not the best at writing. I will happily take in any reviews, good or bad. Anyway, I do not own Azumanga Daioh and any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" rang Sakaki's cat clock.

Sakaki woke up. It was the second day of summer vacation already. Mayaa, her cat, was sleeping snugly by her bed. Sakaki patted Mayaa's head and then proceeded to do her daily morning routine. Pouring some milk into a bowl of cereal, Sakaki readied herself for this big day.

Meanwhile, where Osaka was living, Osaka's alarm had rung for ten minutes already, but Osaka was still sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Chiyo's pigtails.

"Ah! Osaka-san!" said the Chiyo in Osaka's dream.

"Hi Chiyo-chan!" yelled Osaka.

"Osaka-san, I have a present for you today!" exclaim Chiyo.

"What is it?" asked Osaka.

Chiyo pulled off her pigtails and placed them in Osaka's hands. Osaka looked at Chiyo in an abnormal, sort of frightened manner.

"With these, you can fly!" explained Chiyo happily, "Fly anywhere you want!"

"Um…no, no it's okay," muttered Osaka, shoving the pigtails towards Chiyo.

"You really don't want them? They're really popular these days!" expressed Chiyo.

Osaka woke up from the dream. She had the feeling that she had experienced something similar before. Sitting on the bed for several minutes, Osaka realized that she had something important to do.

Yomi also woke up, but her body was in pain. Yomi's body was crushed by a heavy object. That object was Tomo. Yomi had slept over at Tomo's house for reasons she wished to know herself. Tomo rolled off her bed a few minutes ago. Becoming extremely irritated by Tomo's body crushing hers, Yomi flipped over Tomo and stepped on Tomo's stomach with great force.

"Get the hell off of me will you!" said Yomi while flipping Tomo over.

Tomo woke up and screamed "What the hell was that for?"

Yomi and Tomo proceeded to argue. Tomo's mother opened the door to Tomo's room to tell them that breakfast was ready, but Yomi and Tomo were both on the floor, barely conscious.

"L…ous…sy s…ing…ger," uttered Tomo.

"B-b-b-ak-ka," muttered Yomi.

"Um…breakfast's ready," said Tomo's mother, with a large sweat drop.

Running around her neighborhood, Kagura was doing her daily morning run. She waved to many of her neighbors walking their morning walks. Kagura ran back to her house, finishing her morning run.

"Ah! The morning air is refreshing as always," said Kagura, drinking a bottle of water, "Finally, it's been ten years since I've seen my friends and I finally get to see them again!"

"Actually it's only been about six months since you've seen them," said Kagura's father.

"Yeah, but who's counting?" said Kagura.

"Me," responded Kagura's father.

Yukari was freeloading from Nyamo, again.

"Seeing old students again eh…how boring," muttered a lazy Yukari.

"But we're going to America!" said Nyamo, "Isn't English something you're good at?"

"You can just go," mumbled Yukari, picking her nose, "After all, it was that kid Chiyo who paid for our flight expenses, so it doesn't matter if I go or not."

"Yukari!" yelled a fierce Nyamo.

"Whaaat?" said Yukari in a rather annoying voice.

Two o'clock in the afternoon was the designated time for everyone to meet. Yomi and Tomo arrived first, followed by Nyamo and a lazy Yukari.

"Yahoo!" screamed an energetic Tomo.

"What's up with Yukari-sensei, Kurosawa-sensei?" asked Yomi.

"Not too sure," responded Nyamo, "Usually, she's into vacations. Besides, this is a trip to America, and she's an English teacher."

"Hi!" waved Osaka and Kagura.

"Yo Osaka and Kagura!" shrieked Tomo.

"Man, you're a loud idiot," murmured Yomi, apparently annoyed at Tomo once more.

Tomo became really mad and was about to attack Yomi. Before she had the chance to, Yomi asked where Sakaki was. Normally, she wouldn't be so late. Arriving forty minutes later, Sakaki was covered in bandages.

"What happened…?" asked Yomi and Kagura simultaneously.

"While I was walking here, that grey cat appeared and rallied a whole neighborhood of cats to attack me," explained Sakaki quietly and quickly, "Mayaa wasn't there, and so I was bitten in several places. Then a couple stray dogs appeared. The cats ran through my leg. So did the dogs… My face was flat on the ground in the end, so I had to walk back home put on some bandages. My body hurts all over."

"Wow, it must hurt…" Nyamo said.

"I've never heard Sakaki talk that much before," declared an amazed Osaka.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," said Tomo.

"Everyone's here, but I have a feeling we're missing somebody…" Yomi wondered.

"Where is she right now?" screamed Kaorin over the phone.

"Who are you?" yelled Sakaki's parents.

"Who cares who I am? Where's Sakaki?"

"Tell us who you are first! How come you keep calling us, always asking about Sakaki?"

"Tell me or bizarre things will happen to you illiterate imbeciles! I know where you live!"

"We're definitely literate!"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay we'll tell you. She said that she's going to America to meet a friend called Mihama Chiyo!"

"What?" screamed Kaorin.

Kaorin hung up the phone. Apparently, Kaorin's obsession for Sakaki has grown by a tremendous amount.


	2. Settling In

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or any of its character. Reviews are appreciated!

Note: In this chapter, to identify that people are speaking English, the words will be _italicized_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yahoo! We're here!" shouted an enthusiastic Tomo.

"Yes, yes, we're here," said Yomi.

"Though it's my second flight, I still can't believe a plane can fly!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Where're the mini-Chiyos?" questioned Osaka.

"Um…What kinda peculiar fantasies have you thought up this time?" asked Yomi.

Blushing, Sakaki buried her face in her hands and quietly smiled to herself while mouthing out the words "mini-Chiyos".

"It's obviously that there can't be any mini-Chiyos…" Tomo pointed out, "…because nothing can be smaller than Chiyo!"

"I thought we would agree for once," sighed Yomi, "I guess I was wrong."

"Yay we're here!" screamed a wild Yukari.

"I liked you better when you were at the Tokyo Airport…" said Nyamo.

Tomo asked Yomi what "hi" was in English. At first, Yomi was about to tell her to ask Yukari, the English teacher, but then immediately hesitated and smiled, hatching a deceiving scheme, a prank that no one would ever forget. Yomi quietly whispered to Tomo.

"Okay, so lemme repeat, it's pera…pera…pera," Tomo whispered to Yomi's ear.

"Exactly, now you wanted to say hi to the Americans right?" asked Yomi loudly, "Go do it."

"Right," said Tomo.

Tomo started running around wildly screaming out, "_I am retarded! I am retarded_," to every America she saw. Yomi started laughing, while Yukari was rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac. Osaka pointed to Sakaki, saying that she forgot her.

A few minutes later, Tomo was still on her rampage until she bumped into a small little girl, Chiyo, who had heard what Tomo said.

"Eh…hi Tomo-chan," said a puzzle Chiyo.

"Hey it's Chiyo!" shouted Tomo, "Long time no see!"

"Um…what were you just…never mind, I don't want to ask. Where're the others?" Chiyo questioned.

"Chiyo!" screamed everyone else.

"Cute as ever Chiyo!" said Yukari, knocking Chiyo down.

Sakaki was in shock. She immediately asked, "Um…Sensei, what did you do that for?"

"No reason," smiled Yukari.

"Ow!" cried Chiyo. After standing up she led the others to a limo. It was nine o'clock in Los Angeles, California, where Chiyo currently resided.

"Nice limo there!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Thank you!" said Chiyo, "The driver is actually a butler that my dad hired to take care of me in America. He's also from Japan, too."

Yomi told Tomo another "way" to say hello. Tomo was hesitant at first, as she felt that the Americans thought she was weird, but Yomi told her that was because Tomo wasn't enthusiastic enough. Tomo agreed and made sure of the word.

"Ah! I see. _A retard_ must mean hi or something," said Tomo, "But doesn't _I_ and _you_ mean me and you or something?"

Yomi growled to herself, "Looks like you got smarter. However, this is gonna get you from all those years you've annoyed me," and then said, "_I_ and _you_ have different meanings."

"Oh!" exclaimed Tomo.

"Man, she's gullible," laughed Yomi as Tomo ran off.

Tomo hollered to the first America she saw, a tough looking gangster person, "_You're a retard! You're a retard_!" Tomo was punched in the face.

Osaka was pointing at Sakaki.

Arriving at Chiyo's house in America, the girls were surprised at how big it was.

"Wow…" said Osaka, spacing out.

"Whoa it's bigger than your summer house!" said Tomo.

"Yes! A bigger house!" yelled Yukari.

"It's smaller than your house in Japan," pointed out Yomi, "but it still is pretty big. The only people living here are you and the guy who takes care of you and Tadakichi, if you can call him a person. Why do you need such a big house?"

"I don't," said Chiyo, "But it was my dad who bought, not me. I wondered the same thing when I first saw this house."

"Who cares," said Yukari, "The bigger the better right?"

"Not necessarily," pointed out Nyamo.

Yukari hit Nyamo. Then she went over to Chiyo and hit her for having a big house and not having a separate for herself.

After healing from being hit by Yukari, Chiyo led a little tour around her house. There were seven bedrooms and three bathrooms, but there was no true master room.

"Okay, there are seven bedrooms and we have eight people," explained Chiyo, "So I'll be sleeping on the living room sofa everyday. Someone else can sleep in my room."

Tomo and Yukari raised their hands immediately and hollered, "ME!" They then commenced to argue.

"You're being to nice Chiyo!" said Kagura, "You can sleep in your own room."

"We agree," said the others.

"NO! What the hell are you thinking? It's mine!" shouted Yukari.

"I don't know," said Osaka, smiling a big, odd smile.

"Yukari!" shouted Nyamo, "Chiyo should sleep in her own room. It is her room after all!"

Yukari became angrier and punched Nyamo in the face. Nyamo snapped. The next thing the girls knew, Yukari was unconscious.

"It's better if she doesn't get up," smiled Nyamo, "Now then, Chiyo you sleep in your own room."

Tomo and Kagura were the only ones who were happy. Tomo thought the fight was "cool", while Kagura was happy her tenth grade teacher won.

Lunchtime arrived. Chiyo decided to take them to eat at an expensive Japanese America restaurant.

"It's ironic…We're in America, but we're going to eat Japanese food," said Yomi.

"The food there is top notch!" said Chiyo.

When they arrived, everyone ran into the restaurant, including the butler. The time came to order the food.

"W-wow!" shouted an amazed Yukari, "A lot these are expensive delicacies from Japan. Heh…heh…! I'm not paying so I can eat as much as I want!"

After everyone was finished eating, Yukari hit everyone for eating expensive food.

"You did the same didn't you?" asked Nyamo.

Everyone ate dinner at six o'clock. No one had jetlag. Everyone was pleased by America.

Tomo turned off the lights. Chiyo started screaming. She turned on a flashlight to make it so that she looked creepy, but everything backfired and she was blinded by the light.

"Baka," said Yomi, turning on the lights.

Osaka started to look creepy and smiled a creepy grin.

"Tomo was trying to tell a scary story huh?" asked Osaka, still looking creepy, but lost the grin, "Then I'll tell a scary story. Ku, ku, ku.

"One day, in Los Angeles, California, America, there lived a little girl who was… Chiyo-chan, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen years old. Her friends and two teachers came from Japan came to America to see her. But something horrible went wrong! Ku, ku, ku!"

"Th-this is pr-pretty scary," said Tomo, quite scared.

"On the airplane was a guy suspected for serial killing!"

"Wait, why didn't the guy get caught if he was suspected?" asked Yomi.

"That's the scary part…"

"Right…" said Kagura.

"And I thought that would be scary!" said Tomo.

"Ah! It's pretty late! Let's all go to sleep! Yukari, you get the sofa!" said Nyamo.

"MOM! yelled Kaorin.

"Yes, dear?"

"I want to go to America to see Sakaki-san!"

"Sorry, but I won't let you."

"Bad things will happen to you if you don't…"

Kaorin's mom became very mad and yelled, "There is no way that you're going damnit! No way! If you keep annoying me, bad things won't happen to me, it'll happen to you!"

Kaorin's mom continued to yell at Kaorin.

"I'll find a way to get to America…" thought Kaorin, smiling.

Kaorin's mother became angrier and yelled, "Are you listening to me Kaori? Just because you're now a college student doesn't mean you can't listen to me! Listen when I'm talking!"

Kaorin's mom continued to yell at Kaorin…

Meanwhile, just before Sakaki was about to sleep, she forgot about something incredibly important. She forgot to ask about Tadakichi-san!


	3. Disbelief of Chiyo chihi

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo woke up at exactly 6:27 AM the next morning. She went outside to pour food into Tadakichi's food bowl. After that, Chiyo began to cook breakfast for her friends and teachers.

"Chiyo-ojousama, do you need any help?" asked the butler.

"No it's okay Daisuke! I'll do everything by myself!" exclaimed a cheerful Chiyo.

Yukari woke up due to the noise of Chiyo cooking. Infuriated, Yukari was about to smack Chiyo, but stopped after seeing the food Chiyo was cooking.

"Wow! That looks great!" admired Yukari.

"Ah! Yukari-sensei, you woke up!" said Chiyo.

Sakaki, Yomi, and Nyamo soon woke up. Finished cooking everyone's breakfast, Chiyo noticed that Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka were still sleeping. Chiyo ran upstairs to wake them up. Sakaki asked Daisuke where Tadakichi-san was. Yukari looked at the breakfasts in delight. Yomi and Nyamo calmly sat at the table.

Chiyo first went into Tomo's room. Tomo was dreaming, and was shouting gibberish words. Slightly pushing Tomo, Chiyo tried to awaken Tomo, but it was no use. She decided to wake Tomo up later.

Walking out of Tomo's room, Chiyo was about to enter Osaka's room next. However, right before she turned the doorknob, Osaka mumbled her name loudly.

"Chiyo…" mumbled Osaka.

"U-um yes?" said Chiyo.

"Why are you flyiiiing…" asked Osaka.

Puzzled, Chiyo asked, "Wh-what are you talking about Osaka-san?"

After a long pause, Osaka said, "How do your pigtails work?"

Chiyo, very confused, decided to skip Osaka and go to Kagura. Right when she was about to open the door, Kagura slammed the door in her face.

"AH! What a beautiful morning!" shouted Kagura, "W-wait, is that Chiyo-chan…?

Chiyo had fainted with a bloody nose.

"Ch-chiyo-chan!" Kagura yelled, somewhat guilty of what she had just done.

Chiyo woke up, everyone staring at her.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-chan…" said Kagura, feeling very guilty.

"No it's okay," said Chiyo.

The phone rang. Daisuke went to pick up the phone. He handed it over to Chiyo and said it was her dad. At that moment, Chiyo remembered that her father was coming to America! After talking to him the others started asking Chiyo questions.

"What did your father say?" asked Yomi.

"He arrived already. We have to go pick him up!" answered Chiyo.

"Chiyo-chan, did your mother also come?" asked Tomo.

"No, she had other things to do," responded Chiyo.

"Now that you mentioned it, we've never seen your parents before, have we?" questioned Yomi.

"That's right!" exclaimed Chiyo.

"Wait, didn't Sakaki stay over at Chiyo's house once?" asked Kagura, "Maybe you've seen them before."

"Nope," replied Sakaki.

"So we all haven't seen her parents before huh?" said Tomo.

"Chiyo-chan, have you seen your parents before?" asked Osaka.

That one question silenced everyone. Sakaki was quite excited to actually meet "Chiyo-chichi". On the way to the airport, she kept thinking about him. Blushing, Sakaki buried her face in her hands. Finally, after a long drive, they arrived at the airport.

After searching for him quite a while in the designated place to meet, Sakaki found a large strange looking yellow cat floating around.

"Ch-chiyo-chan, is that your father," asked Sakaki.

"Ah, yes it is!" said Chiyo.

Chiyo ran to her father. Her father dropped the big plush toy he was holding and hugged Chiyo. Sakaki had failed to see the person behind the incredibly big plush toy. Everyone except for Sakaki ran over to meet Chiyo's father.

"Ah Chiyo! Are these your friends and teachers?" asked Chiyo's father.

"Ah yes! Let me introduce them to you!" said Chiyo, "This is Tomo-san, Yomi-san, Osaka-san, Kagura-san, Yukari-sensei, and Kurosawa-sensei. Wait, we're missing somebody! Sakaki-san!"

Sakaki was standing far away from the rest of the group, her mouth hanging out and her eyes without pupils, not moving. Everyone ran over to Sakaki.

"And um… this is Sakaki-san," said Chiyo.

At Chiyo's house, Chiyo's father gave Chiyo the plush toy that Sakaki thought was Chiyo's father. He said that he would be staying for three days only, so he decided to give Chiyo a gift.

"Wow! It's so big! It's like a bigger version of the one Osaka-san gave me!" exclaimed a happy Chiyo.

Sakaki was sitting on the couch, lifeless. Kagura kept on asking Sakaki if she was all right. Sakaki's belief that the yellow cat was Chiyo's father was gone.

When it was time to go to sleep, Sakaki started dreaming almost immediately.

"Wh-where am I?" wondered Sakaki.

"You are here," said the yellow cat, suddenly appearing.

"Wh-who are you really?" asked Sakaki.

"I am Chiyo-chichi… Chiyo's father."

"But I saw! You aren't her…"

"You don't think I'm Chiyo's father?" shouted Chiyo-chichi angrily, "You didn't think I was a real cat, and now you don't think I'm Chiyo's real father?"

Chiyo-chichi started turning different colors. After a while, the color changing stopped at red, and Chiyo-chichi began to shake violently. Suddenly, a small quake occurred.

"Ah! What going on? I saw! I saw Chiyo's real father!"

Chiyo-chichi stopped shaking. He turned back to his original color. The quake stopped.

"To put it simply, the person you saw was actually me in a costume."

"Oh…. Then why'd you have to…"

"Just wake up already! It's morning… I think."

Sakaki woke up. She believed everything from her dream was true. Sakaki went downstairs. Chiyo and Daisuke were already awake.

"Sakaki-san! Good morning!" said Chiyo.

"Um, good morning," said Sakaki, "Um, can I take your dog out for a walk?"

"Ah! Sure!" Chiyo said happily.

Walking with Tadakichi, Sakaki started thinking about the dream she had.

"So Chiyo-chihi really is Chiyo's dad," said Sakaki, "But then why did he have to wear a disguise? I wonder…"

Sakaki saw a little kitten. She went over to it. About to touch it, Sakaki hesitated, but then decided to. The kitten ran off. Sakaki was somewhat sad, but decided to get over it now that she had Mayaa. However, the kitten came back with a large cat.

"Is that you dad?" asked Sakaki.

The larger cat jumped up and started scratching Sakaki's face. It then bit Sakaki's hand. The cat and kitten ran off. Sakaki went back.

"Ah! Sakaki-san's face is covered in blood!" screamed Chiyo, running around panicking.

"Okay, okay, since you've annoyed me enough, I've decided to let you go to America," said Kaorin's mother.

"Yes!"

"You're going with your father though."

"What? Why?"

"Just because!"

"Oh well, as long as I get to see Sakaki-san…"

"Your flight is three weeks from now."

"What? Why?"

"Because a lot of people seem to be going to Los Angeles this year, so I couldn't get an earlier day."

"Oh well, as long as I get to see Sakaki-san…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Sakaki and the others would be leaving two weeks and three days from the day they arrived…


	4. Pigtails

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or its characters. All reviews are appreciated!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, my flight is tomorrow at 2:10, so I gotta get to the airport by twelve o'clock!" announced Chiyo's father, "It was nice meeting Chiyo's friends from high school."

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. Mihama," said Yomi politely.

"Yea," said Sakaki quietly.

"Well, we should all get some sleep now!" said Chiyo.

"But I'm not tired yet, dammit!" yelled Tomo.

"Calm down idiot," ordered Kagura.

"You wanna fight?" ferociously asked Tomo.

In the end, Tomo became the first one to sleep, sleeping before she got to her room. Sakaki and Kagura had to quietly and carefully lift her upstairs to her room.

Osaka immediately went to sleep after she got into her room. Osaka started to have yet another peculiar dream.

"Osaka-san!" hollered Chiyo.

"Chiyo-chan!" said Osaka.

"Can you help me take off my pigtails today?" asked Chiyo, "I'm having a problem taking them off, and I need to replace them with new ones."

A large sweat drop appeared in the back of Osaka's head

"U-um…but if I remove them incorrectly, you might die!" said Osaka.

"Don't worry!"

"Um…okay…"

Osaka took the pigtails off of Chiyo. Nothing happened. Chiyo then offered Osaka her old pigtails. Not only were they popular, but they could also fly. Osaka asked why she needed to replace her pigtails. Chiyo responded that the new pigtails looked better. Chiyo brought them out. They looked exactly the same.

Osaka woke up from her dream. However, she still looked half-asleep. Osaka was the third one awake, with Chiyo and her father being the first two. Without thinking, Osaka went up to Chiyo and asked if she could remove her pigtails.

"Y-you want to remove my pigtails…?" asked Chiyo with a large sweat drop.

"I wanna fly!" declared Osaka.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, I get it," laughed Chiyo's father, "This is one of those weird jokes that are funny at the end. Go on Chiyo, say 'yes'.

"Sure, I guess you can remove my pigtails…" said Chiyo.

"Ah! Thanks!" said Osaka.

Osaka proceeded to grab Chiyo's pigtails. She started pulling Chiyo's pigtails.

"This was harder than before…so this was what she meant…" thought Osaka.

"O-osaka-san! What are you doing!" screamed Chiyo.

"This is probably part of the joke Chiyo," said Chiyo's father, "Just don't pull too hard Osaka."

"Ah! I'm doing it incorrectly!" said Osaka, now more awake.

"You mean the joke?" asked Chiyo and her father.

"No, I mean pulling her pigtails…Whatever got you that joke idea…?" said Osaka.

"…um…" said Chiyo and her father, both with a large sweat drop.

Everyone else woke up a little later. The time came to drop off Chiyo's father at the airport. Everyone got on the limousine and then Daisuke drove off to the airport.

At night, Osaka had yet another dream about Chiyo's pigtails.

"Chiyo-chan!" shouted Osaka, "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Osaka-san!" said Chiyo.

Osaka ran up to Chiyo, who was sitting at a cafeteria table.

"Osaka-san, do you have any extra food?"

"No, what do you need it for? Didn't we just eat lunch?"

"Yes, but my pigtails haven't eaten all day. They need nutrition in order to operate properly."

"Yeah, we need nutrition ya know?" said Chiyo's two pigtails.

Looking at Chiyo and her pigtails with a crazy look, Osaka said, "I d-didn't kn-know th-they needed food..."

"But of course."

After a few minutes, Osaka suddenly spoke again.

"Hey you ever wonder why there're no students here in my dreams except you and me even though we're in school?"

"Not too sure myself. Anyway, do you have extra food for my pigtails?"

"I'll give food to your pigtails if you let me take off your pigtails and fly with them!"

Osaka had said this in the real world, right when the real Chiyo was about to open the door to Osaka's room.

"Um…" said Chiyo.

In the end, Osaka was the last one to wake up, being woke up by the wild Tomo.

At night, the group told horror stories. Tomo went first.

"This is a completely factual story. It happened when Yomi and I were in elementary school. Anyway, you all know that Yomi loves to eat. That's why she's all fat."

After hearing the word "fat", Yomi immediately knocked out Tomo.

Up next, Yukari starting saying her story, "This is a horror story that is also true. It's about Nyamo and one of her boyfr-…"

Yukari was knocked by Nyamo before she finished the word "boyfriend".

Putting her arm over Sakaki's shoulders, Kagura said, "So Sakaki, what horror story do ya got for us?"

"U-um…" mumbled Sakaki.

"Don't be shy!" encouraged Kagura.

"Well um…one day, I saw an advertisement about a lot of cats in this place and you could touch 'em and all, and well um… they all attacked me at once… U-um, it's a true story."

"…" said everyone.

"I'll go up next then," said Kagura, "Well then, there was this guy, who loved swimming. But then…it was scary and horrible…"

"He drowned didn't he?" questioned Tomo, "He got bitten by a shark?"

Kagura shook her head and said, "He forgot how to swim!"

"…" said everyone.

"That wasn't scary?" asked Kagura.

"Hah! You thought that kind of stuff what scary you dumbass?" mocked Tomo.

Kagura and Tomo got into a fight. While they were fighting, Chiyo said that she didn't really know any truly scary stories. Yomi and Nyamo said the same. Finally, it was Osaka's turn.

"Well…This was from a dream. One day, I saw Chiyo-chan, and I was all like 'yo Chiyo-chan' and she was all like 'sup!'."

"Um…I don't think I talk like that…" said Chiyo.

"Th-that must be the scary part," said an injured Tomo, who had lost the fight.

"And then Chiyo-chan said that she had a problem removing her pigtails, and I said that that wasn't possible, so I removed it before. The scary part came when I woke up. Chiyo-chan said I could remove her pigtails, but I couldn't take them off!"

"Oh that…that really did hurt," muttered Chiyo.

Everyone else was silent for a few minutes.


	5. Kagura vs Sakaki

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or any of its characters. I will accept any types of reviews.

This chapter mainly focuses on Kagura. In my opinion, it is hard to write about Kagura and make it uniquely funny, since her characteristics are similar to that of Tomo's and Sakaki's. I will still try though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura's eyes opened. She sat up, not moving at all. Doing some stretches, Kagura looked at the time. 7:00 AM. After doing the normal morning routine, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Tomo, Osaka, and Yukari had not woken up yet. Chiyo and Daisuke were making breakfast, Nyamo was reading the newspaper, and Sakaki was playing with Tadakichi. Yomi was waiting for her breakfast. Kagura stretched out and then sat at the table.

"Osaka-san, Tomo-chan, and Yukari-sensei haven't woken up yet," said Chiyo. Chiyo told Daisuke to take over. Chiyo came back down with a cheerful Tomo and a black eye.

"What happened?" asked Yomi, glaring at Tomo.

"N-nothing," replied Chiyo, slowly falling down.

"O-ojou-sama!" yelled Daisuke. "Someone go take care of ojou-sama!"

"Right!" Yomi replied.

Yomi and Kagura lifted Chiyo and place her on a sofa. After a long while, Chiyo still did not wake up.

"This is obviously YOUR fault!" exclaimed Kagura, pointing at Tomo.

"Fine, fine, it's my fault!" said Tomo. "Wait, no! Of course it isn't my fault. I just woke up and found Chiyo lying on the ground. Whatever. Anyway, I'll fix that frickin' problem."

Tomo punched Chiyo in the stomach. Yomi and Kagura were surprised. Chiyo briefly yelled "ow" but then immediately fell unconscious again.

"Didn't work huh?" asked Tomo.

"Of course it didn't work!" shrieked Kagura.

"Damn you Tomo, now we have a bigger problem!" yelled Yomi.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan is still asleep?" asked Osaka, "Why is she sleeping here then?"

Osaka didn't get anyone a chance to answer. She went to a cabinet to get out a pan and ladle. However, she was still half-asleep.

"I won't get a knife this time…" muttered Osaka.

Osaka got the right items. She went up to Chiyo, but suddenly dropped the pan on Chiyo's face. Osaka fell down and hit Chiyo's foot on the side, making Chiyo turn one hundred eighty degrees, right off the couch. Chiyo fell on Osaka. Now two people were unconscious. Tomo clenched her hand into a fist and slowly showed her fist, smiling.

"In your dreams!" Yomi roared, punching Tomo in the face.

While all this was happening, Kagura went outside to talk to Sakaki.

"Oi, Sakaki!" said Kagura, "Wanna race? We haven't raced in quite a while."

"Um…sure, I guess," murmured Sakaki.

"Great! Lemme ask Daisuke-san where the nearest school with a track is!"

Kagura got the information. After breakfast, Sakaki, Kagura, Yomi, Tomo, the two teachers, Daisuke, and two unconscious people, went to the nearest school with a track. Kagura and Sakaki got in their places.

"Wait!" instructed Tomo, "We're missing something and I think you guys know what."

"…Oh yeah! We should have like Daisuke or Yomi take those picture things to determine who wins if the race is close!" said Kagura.

"Hell no!" said Tomo, "You're missing me! I should also race too."

"Sure, sure, it's not like you'll even be close!" mocked Kagura.

Tomo got in her place. Yomi asked if they were ready. The three got in their positions.

"GO!"

Kagura and Sakaki sped off, leaving Tomo in the dust. Kagura was slightly ahead of Sakaki. Sakaki soon caught up, but fell back once more.

By that time, Chiyo had already woken up.

"Wow! Kagura has gotten real fast lately!" exclaimed Chiyo.

"Yeah, before, she was the second fastest girl, right behind Sakaki, but now, she may be even faster than Sakaki!" said Yomi.

"Well, Sakaki never did like sports, while Kagura absolutely loved them," explained Chiyo.

Kagura had passed Sakaki by a noticeable distance. Managing to cut that distance, Sakaki slowly sped up. However, it was a fact that Kagura had definitely improved. Kagura finished the race first. Sakaki came in second. And the last place person didn't manage to get to the finish line until one minute later.

"Wow Kagura, you really have gotten better, although you always were good at sports," admired Chiyo.

"Nah! Besides, I wanna do one more competition! Swimming!"

Daisuke took them to the nearest swimming pool. Unfortunately, there were too many people there.

Although Kagura had said that it was really nothing for winning against Sakaki, she was actually really happy and excited deep down. At night, she praised herself due to not being able to control herself.

"Yeah! I finally beat Sakaki!" screamed Kagura.

"So let's have a drinking party!" shouted Yukari.

"Yahoo!" Tomo shrieked, "I like Kirin beer!"

Everyone stared at Tomo.

"Heh, heh, it's not like I've ever drank beer before…"

"Anyway, what's the point in having a drinking party?" asked Nyamo fiercely.

"No reason," answered Yukari.

"Anyway, I think I might be able to beat you Kurosawa-sensei!" said Kagura.

"Not even in your dreams…yet," mocked Nyamo, "At the rate you're going though, you can probably beat me in a few more years."

"No hard feelings 'kay Sakaki?" said Kagura.

"Yeah, I never liked sports anyway," murmured Sakaki.

Chiyo stood in front of everyone. "Ahem! I have an announcement to make," announced Chiyo. "Tomorrow, we are going to the highly popular city in _Nevada_, _Las Vegas_!"

"Yahoo," screamed Kagura, Tomo, and Yukari.

"What's a _Mebata_ and _Los Vejes_?" asked Osaka.

"Yeah, I was wondering that…" said Kagura and Tomo.

"Las Vegas is a place where there are all these casinos that have gambling and stuff that you guys can't do!" screamed Yukari.

"So what's the point in going there?" asked Kagura bluntly.

"So we adults can have some fun of course!" shouted Yukari.

"Not just that! There are shows and nice hotels and a lot of other things there!" explained Chiyo.

"Whether it's _Las Vages_ or um… where are we?" said Kagura.

"Los Angeles, California," answered Chiyo.

"Yeah, we she said, I still won't lose to you Sakaki!" pronounced Kagura, pointing at a couch.

Kagura was closing her eyes while she said that. In that time, Sakaki had decided to go outside to play with Tadakichi.

"Heh?"


	6. Magic

I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls and teachers had already arrived at Las Vegas. They would be staying at The Mirage. They had gone around other hotels to see shows and exhibits. Finally, they went back to The Mirage to see a magic show.

"Man, that was so damn incredible!" shouted Tomo, after the show.

"I gotta admit, it was nice," said Yomi.

"Peh! That guy's just using some weird tricks to do magic," mocked Yukari, "I can do some real magic."

"Seriously sensei?" asked Kagura.

"Don't believe her Kagura," said Nyamo.

"No watch, I can make you fly," said Yukari.

Yukari told Kagura to anger her. Kagura didn't no what to say. She gradually thought up of something.

"I got into Tokyo University…" said Kagura. "Nah that woul-"

Sure enough, Kagura was in the air.

"There's no way you could get into Tokyo University!" screamed Yukari. "You, Tomo, and Osaka broke the limit to stupidity! You've taken it to a whole new level!"

"Y-yukari!" scolded Nyamo, running to save Kagura.

Nyamo dived. Unfortunately, Nyamo was a bit off. Kagura landed on Nyamo.

"Whoa, sensei! You sure are soft!"

Nyamo was unconscious though.

"Let her sleep!" said Yukari.

"G'night Kurosawa-sensei!" said Osaka.

The next day, Tomo had a request. It was a request that Tomo would never make. It was a request that surprised everyone and angered Yukari.

"WHAT!" said everyone.

"Damn you! There's no hope for you to do that anymore!" scolded Yukari.

"Good luck," said Osaka. "I don't even know what a library or bookstore looks like."

"Me too," said Kagura.

"So can I go to the local library or bookstore?" asked Tomo.

"You can only buy books, since you don't have a card and we'll be leaving soon," pointed out Yomi.

"Damn, then I don't wanna waste money on books," said a disgusted Tomo, "That's preposterous."

"Then why'd you ask?" questioned Yomi.

"I wanted to know if there was a library here so I could check out books. But I just wanted to know if there were bookstores in America."

Everyone went to bookstore. Tomo said that she wanted to find books on magic.

"Tch, I just realized that almost all books are in English," pointed out Yukari. "Your Japanese is horrible already, but English…no way!"

Tomo found a book and read it. "_This book is about magic._" Tomo read it perfectly.

Chiyo, Yomi, Yukari, and Nyamo, were quite surprised. Osaka and Kagura, on the other hand, were bowing down to Tomo, worshipping her for reading the text in English so well.

"Hey, sensei, what did that mean?" asked Tomo.

"What?" said everyone.

Chiyo, Yomi, Yukari, and Nyamo's faces showed a "thought so" expression. They were still somewhat surprised that Tomo could actually read the text, yet also surprised that she did not understand it. Osaka and Kagura had stopped worshipping Tomo and were actually quite disappointed.

Tomo turned a few pages. "_Blowing Fire_." She wondered what that meant. "Chiyo, what does that mean?"

"It means blowing fire. It's a magic trick on blowing fire."

"Psh! I can blow fire without magic. I can do it with skill." Tomo calmed herself. "I learned this in a show." Tomo started doing rapid hand gestures or hand seals. She blew in air and said, "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" while blowing it out.

"…" said everyone except for Osaka and Kagura.

"So, where's the fire?" asked Kagura.

"Um…by any chance, was that an ANIME?" asked Yomi.

"Yeah," answered Tomo coolly.

"Um…Tomo-chan, tons of elements in anime are not real in real life," said Chiyo.

"Wow, I learned something new yet again," said Osaka. "At the rate I'm going, I can become a genius, like Tomo."

"Eeeermm…….," muttered everyone.

"…….Anyway, how about you guys go somewhere else so I can choose which magic book I want in peace," said Tomo. "We'll all meet at the entrance/exit."

"Wow, but you won't understand it…" said Chiyo.

"I'll try!"

"Good!" said Chiyo.

"You don't really expect Tomo to try to understand that kind of stuff do you?" asked Yomi.

Sakaki was already nowhere in sight, probably out to find cat books. One by one, everyone walked away from Tomo. Tomo smiled. She sneaked off to the Japanese manga section, a section where all the words in the mangas were Japanese.

"Wow you sure did buy quite a lot of books!" exclaimed Chiyo as they were all walking out the bookstore.

"Not to mention they're all in English," said Yomi. "Man, you really are gonna try to study both magic and English with those books?"

Tomo wasn't listening. She was zoning off, not looking where she was going. Without looking, she walked across the street right when a car was passing by. Ironically, the driver was about to go on a red light, so Tomo didn't do anything wrong. The driver swerved in the opposite direction immediately, and accidentally crashed into a car behind his. The two drivers got out of their cars and commenced to arguing in utter disgust.

"Hey, what's wrong Tomo?" asked Kagura, smiling as she lightly punched her.

"This bookstore didn't have enough of the actual Japanese manga, so I had to buy the volumes of the ones I've read before in magazines to trick you guys!" blurted out Tomo on accident.

"Thought so," said Yomi, rolling her eyes.

"Bu-but, Tomo-chan, you could've just told us," said Chiyo. "It's not like you would get in trouble. Now you just wasted money."

"…Good point…"

"Ah! I knew you were that stupid," mocked Yukari. "You, Kagura, and Osaka should've made a club in high school… 'The Retard Club'! Man, you guys could even be world famous idiots!" Yukari fell down laughing.

"Fuck you Yukari," murmured Tomo.

Yukari heard. Yukari kicked Tomo in the stomach. She went flying.

"…………………"

"Yet another person went flying!" said Osaka.


	7. Questions

I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was back in California. The day after, they just rested in Chiyo's marvelous home, sleeping, eating, drinking, or doing something else. On that particular day, Chiyo was doing quite a bit of those. It was morning, and after breakfast, Chiyo was eating something. There were several of them, they were small, and resembled trees.

"Chiyo, we just had breakfast! I didn't know you liked to eat," exclaimed a surprised Yomi.

"Today, I guess I'm having vegetable fetishism." Chiyo nibbled, and then gobbled down a piece of broccoli. "Want some?" offered Chiyo.

Yomi thought for a second. Broccoli was always okay for her. It didn't taste particularly bad, yet it didn't seem to make her gain weight. "Broccoli doesn't make you gain weight does it?"

"I think most vegetables don't fatten people."

"Does it make people lose weight?"

"…um…"

Several minutes later, Osaka came up to Chiyo, whom was nibbling on bite size carrots, dipping them into ranch. "Oh, hi Osaka-san!" smiled Chiyo cutely.

"T-too cute!" shouted Osaka, literally blowing herself away, missing the sofa she was suppose to land on. Rubbing her head as she got up, Osaka muttered, "Ow…that hurt."

"Eh…"

"Chiyo-chan, may I ask what you are eating?" asked Osaka, dumb as always. "Orange things…"

Suddenly, from behind, Tomo slapped Osaka's back violently, causing the girl to fall. "Carrots, moron!" shrieked Tomo. Her face became serious. "Wait, we just had breakfast. Are you eating those carrots for…oh my gosh! Don't tell me… No, no, NO!" Tomo fell to her knees, sobbing, muttering, "Dessert."

"Not dessert. These are my snack!"

"Healthy freak," mocked Tomo angrily. "I'm telling on you!" Tomo ran off weeping. Returning with Yukari, she explained the situation. "That girl…" she wept. "Carrots…for snack!"

Yukari stood there. She was grumpy, as Tomo had woken her up. And just to explain this. Her grumpiness activated, and she began to quiver violently. "TOMO! You bitch! Waking me up for no entire reason whatsoever!" Grabbing one of Chiyo's college hardback textbooks, Yukari slammed it repeatedly at Tomo.

Nyamo walked into the fight. "Oh god," she murmured as Yukari continuously shrieked, "You SHIT! You SHIT!" Nyamo ran up to Yukari and slapped her face. "How could you hurt a former student? God Yukari."

"…You're like my mom, Nyamo," Yukari mocked, calming down. "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." A minute later, Yukari came running back with a cooking pan in her hand maniacally yelling, "Now I can't sleep!"

"What's going on sensei?" asked Kagura, coming out from the bathroom. "How come Yukari-sensei has a pan, and seems to be crazily trying to assault Tomo?"

"Long story," muttered Nyamo.

"God, what the hell!" shouted Yomi.

Meanwhile, Chiyo stood up, and walked to the backyard to eat in peace. Outside were Sakaki, Tadakichi, and Mayaa. "Hi Sakaki-san," waved Chiyo.

Sakaki blushed as Chiyo walked over to Tadakichi and Mayaa to pet them. Chiyo sat with the four, eating quietly as the Yukari versus Tomo fight was continuing. And during that period of time, Osaka was being constantly stepped on by Yukari, whom didn't notice her at all, to the point when she couldn't scream in pain anymore.

During lunch, the dispute continued. Forks, spoons, and Osaka flew across the kitchen table. Sighing, the others could only allow the two to continue to "war", since every time someone attempted to stop them, Chiyo or Osaka would be thrown across the table, much to everyone's distress, especially Chiyo's, Osaka's, and Sakaki's.

After lunch, the only thing Chiyo could do was nap, and hope that when she woke up, the fight would be over. She was fortunate. Yukari and Tomo had got on semi-medium bad terms by the time she woke up, at two o'clock.

Sighing, Chiyo began to read a book. Or to be more specific, a manga her father had bought from Japan. She and Osaka laughed as they flipped the pages slowly, although Osaka didn't quite understand the humor, and only laughed because she felt like it.

Yomi once again confronted Chiyo to ask what she was doing. "What're ya doing this time?"

"Reading manga," the cute little girl replied.

"What's the name and who's the mangaka?"

"Yotsubato! by Kiyohiko Azuma."

"Oh, that guy's pretty famous for comedy manga huh?" asked Yomi.

"Yep!" Chiyo smiled.

Yomi walked away, towards the refrigerator. A scream came from above, sounding like Tomo's voice. Tomo flung her room door open and jumped down the stairs.

"Ow!" she shouted, landing on her knee. "Whatever." Running up to Chiyo, she panicked, "Ch-chiyo-chan! There's a HUGE problem! C-come look!"

"What is it Tomo-chan?" asked Chiyo.

"I was watching this really cool fight scene in Lupin III, and suddenly, Fujiko spoke in ENGLISH! That's bad! I didn't understand a word she said! The television has a problem! Fix it! FIX IT!"

"Erm, Tomo-chan. That's called a dub. The anime was dubbed into English."

"Oh. Then there's no point in watching the episode anymore if I can't understand one word." Tomo spotted a manga in Chiyo's hands. "What's that?"

"Manga."

"Why? Why? Why?" Tomo shouted. "Impossible! Forgive me…"

"Huh?"

"Well, most of the things you do aren't cool, so if you read manga that would mean manga is for losers! I'm not a loser!" Tomo quickly thought of a solution. "Don't move," she said blankly. Tomo returned, hiding something. "I'm going to have to kill you."

"Wh-what?"

Osaka ran up in front of Chiyo, spread her arms out, and shouted, "If you want Chiyo-chan's life, you'll have to go through me first!"

Tomo pushed Osaka aside.

"Wow that was quick."

"Any last words?" Tomo smiled eerily, revealing a tipped, shining object.

"Um, um," cried Chiyo naively.

Tomo revealed the kitchen knife. "You lose, kid." Rising it up in the air, Tomo slashed it down to the point where it almost touched Chiyo's head. "Wh-what?" whispered Tomo, sounding as if she was dying. Tomo quickly turned her head to see Kagura grabbing her back and Osaka jubilantly waving. "Heh, you win this time kid, but next time, I guarantee you'll lose." Tomo dropped the knife onto the floor, which was put away by Chiyo, and fell to the ground, acting as if she was unconscious.

"Drama queen…" muttered Kagura.


End file.
